iTunes Challenge
by lorelai15
Summary: This was my entry to an iTunes challenge.


This was a challenge over at dvlwears_prada. The challenge was:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do five of these and post them.

Here is mine.

**Fix you - Coldplay**

Miranda walked into the small room and looked around. There wasn't much to it. It was a dull grey colour and had no windows. A desk and chair sat in the corner closest to the door with only a phone and lamp sitting on it. Across the room on the other side was a holding cell with one lone occupant. She was slouched over, staring at the floor. Miranda and the officer accompanying her walked up to the cell. The occupant didn't move, not even when the officer unlocked and opened the door. Miranda felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She had changed quite a bit from the last time Miranda had seen her. Her hair was cropped short, above her shoulders and was a lot darker than she remembered it being. She was thin, too thin, her clothes hung off her and you could see her bones. Her clothes were all black and had holes in them. Miranda cleared her throat. The girl looked up. Her eyes had dark circles under them and no longer held the spark they once had. Instead there was a tremendous amount of pain and sadness. The girl sitting in front of her looked broken, defeated. She was no longer the vibrant young woman Miranda once knew and loved.

"Hello, Andrea."

**Everything - Jacob Hoggard**

Miranda was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Andrea to come down. _If she doesn't hurry up we're going to be late._ Miranda looked up at the stairs again. "Andrea!"

"I'm ready." She appeared at the top of the stairs and started her decent down them. Miranda froze. Andrea was wearing a floor length white gown with gold edging. It was low cut with only two thin straps holding it up. It hugged her upper body and flowed out around her hips and legs. Her hair was half up in curls. Miranda fell in love all over again. Andrea walked down the last few steps and stood in front of Miranda.

"Is this okay? It's not too much?"

Miranda just shook her head and whispered "No."

"You sure"

"It's perfect." Miranda looked up, into Andy's eyes and saw the love shinning in them.

_How did I get so lucky? _She thought.

**Let Us Be Us Again - Lonestar**

Miranda stood outside of Andy's apartment building in the rain with tears streaming down her face.

"Andrea, please. Let me in."

Silence.

"Andrea, please. Tell me what to do. Tell me what to say. I'll do anything. Please, just let me in."

Still nothing.

"Please." Miranda sobbed.

She turned to leave when the buzzer sounded. She rushed to the door and up the stairs to Andy's apartment. Andy opened to door after only one knock. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What do you want Miranda?"

"Can I come in?"

Andy paused for a moment then opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry Andrea. I'm so sorry. I do whatever you want. We'll go public. We'll tell the world. Anything. Just please don't leave me. Please."

"Miranda..." Andy said while closing the door.

"Andy, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything I said. You have to believe me I didn't. It was stupid. I let my anger get the best of me and I wasn't thinking. I can't live without you. You mean everything to me. I'll do whatever you want. I'll even quit runway if that's what you want. Anything." Andy stood there for a few seconds looking at Miranda.

"Miranda, you came to my apartment in the pouring rain and stood outside begging me to just open the door. You're soaking wet. You look horrible"

Miranda looked down at her self and realized Andy was right. Her hair was plastered to her forehead. Her clothes were dripping water all over the floor. Her coat and heels were probably. She didn't want to know what her makeup looked like.

"God, Miranda. I forgive you." Andy walked over and wrapped her arms around Miranda. "I don't' care. I'm sorry too. I know you didn't mean it. I love you." She pulled back and kissed Miranda.

"I'm never letting you go."

**Harper Valley PTA - Jeannie C Riley**

Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had walked through the doors of the house she lived in with Miranda and the twins tonight only to have two redheads come running at her talking a mile a minute about something that Miranda had done that afternoon.

"Whoa guys slow down and start again." Cassidy took a deep breath and started again.

Caroline and Cassidy had come home from school that day with a note from the school for Miranda. They called Miranda the minute they walked in the door saying they had a note with something about her and Andy in it. Miranda had immediately dropped everything at runway and went home to read this note. The note said, 'Mrs. Priestly, It has come to our attention that you have been dating a woman much younger than you and have been seen on numerous occasions out in public with said young woman. We do not believe that you should be exposing you two daughters to this type of lifestyle. At their delicate age they can be exposed to certain things that could severely harm their development as young woman in today's society.' and it was signed by the school board.

And it just so happened that the school board was meeting that very afternoon. They were sure surprised when Miranda walked into the room. She walked up to the head of the table and turned to face them. "I'd like to address this school board meeting." All eyes were on her. "Well let's see." Miranda said taking off her sunglasses and scanning the room. "There's Mr. Taylor and seven times he's asked me for a date and Mrs. Taylor sure seems to have a lot of empty bottles sitting around when he's away. And Mr. Baker can you tell us why your secretary had to leave the city and change her name. And Mrs. Thompson I'm sure that isn't alcohol we smell on your breath now is it. And Mrs. Jones who are all those men you've been seen around town with. And Oh. I see Mr. Harper couldn't be here again. I'm sure one of you will go and drag him out of whatever bar he's passed out in this time. And then you have the nerve to tell me you think that I am an unfit parent because I'm dating a woman. Now isn't that comical. Well I've taken up enough of your time. I'm sure you have many important things to discuss. I'll leave you to your meeting. Good day."

"You're joking!"

"No, really it happened!"

"Where is she?"

"In her office." Andy walked up the stairs and knocked the door.

"Come in." Miranda was sitting behind her desk looking over the book. Andy walked behind her, spun her around and sat in her lap facing her.

"You are and amazing woman Miranda Priestly." Andy told her right before leaning in and kissing her.

**YMCA - Village People**

Miranda walked in her door after a long day at runway to very loud music coming from the family room.

"What the..." What she saw shocked her. Andy and her two daughters had transformed the room into some sort of dance studio. The furniture had been pushed back against the walls. The blinds were down, lights were off and there was a disco ball in the centre of the room. And Andy and the girls were dancing and jumping around the room to the music.

"What is going on?" Andy turned and looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Miranda!" Andy danced over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "You're home."

"Yes, what is all this?"

"Oh. The girls had a really bad day at school. So I decided to cheer them up. Come on. They're having a ball."

"Andy!" Miranda said giving her a look.

"Come on Miranda. Let loose. Don't think. Just enjoy." Andy bent down and took off Miranda's heel. The proceeded to take off her coat and suit jacket and fling them out the door where they no doubt landed on the floor. Andy then pulled on Miranda's blouse untucking it from her skirt and undoing a couple of buttons on it as well as the buttons on the cuffs. Miranda was standing there still in shock when Andy took her hand and pulled her fully into the room. Where she and the girls started to dance around again and make letters out of her arms. _What in the world are they doing?_ Andy then grabbed her and started to dance with her.

"Andrea, stop."

"Come one Miranda. Look at them." Andy said turning her towards where the twins were dancing. Miranda had never seen them look so happy. Andy took her hands again and started dancing with her. She looked over at the girls again. _What the hell._ She thought and started to dance and jump around with them. And if it was at all possible, the girls' smiles got even bigger.


End file.
